greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Virtue
Tom Virtue played Dr. Warren in the season four Private Practice episode Playing God. Career Filmography *''Blindfire'' (????) *''Plus One'' (2019) *''The Thinning: New World Order'' (2018) *''Green Book'' (2018) *''Live by Night'' (2016) *''Izzie's Way Home'' (2016) *''Confirmation'' (2016) *''Flipped'' (2015) *''Disrespecting Miss Wednesday (short)'' (2015) *''Broken Horses'' (2015) *''The Wedding Ringer'' (2015) *''Pretty Perfect'' (2014) *''A Haunted House 2'' (2014) *''A Lesson in Romance'' (2014) *''Little Horribles (short)'' (2013) *''The Levenger Tapes'' (2013) *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''The Guilt Trip'' (2012) *''Hitchcock'' (2012) *''Boogie Town'' (2012) *''The 404'' (2012) *''Unknown Departed (short)'' (2012) *''Mushroom Pizza (short)'' (2011) *''Night Sights'' (2011) *''Picture Paris (short)'' (2011) *''Love's Christmas Journey'' (2011) *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) *''Day 20 (short)'' (2010) *''Class'' (2010) *''Extract'' (2009) *''The Ugly Truth'' (2009) *''Turok: Son of Stone'' (2008) *''A Grandpa for Christmas'' (2007) *''Trust Me'' (2007) *''Fracture'' (2007) *''Blades of Glory'' (2007) *''Read It and Weep'' (2006) *''Kicking & Screaming'' (2005) *''Jane Doe: Vanishing Act'' (2005) *''Hair Show'' (2004) *''The Even Stevens Movie'' (2003) *''Detonator'' (2003) *''The Big Day'' (2001) *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000) *''Miracle in Lane 2'' (2000) *''Return to Me'' (2000) *''Horse Sense'' (1999) *''Introducing Dorothy Dandridge'' (1999) *''The Darwin Conspiracy'' (1999) *''Brink!'' (1998) *''Under Wraps'' (1997) *''For My Daughter's Honor'' (1996) *''Public Enemy #2'' (1993) *''Majority Rule'' (1992) *''Seeds of Tragedy'' (1991) *''Tex'' (1982) Television *''Dead to Me'' (2019) *''9-1-1'' (2018) *''To Tell the Truth'' (2018) *''Animal Kingdom'' (2018) *''Timeless'' (2018) *''Conan'' (2017-2018) *''This Is Us'' (2017) *''I'm Dying Up Here'' (2017) *''Throwing Shade'' (2017) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2017) *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' (2017) *''Incorporated'' (2017) *''American Horror Story'' (2013-2015) *''The Comedians'' (2015) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2010-2014) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2014) *''You're the Worst'' (2014) *''Ray Donovan'' (2014) *''The Other Hef'' (2014) *''Jennifer Falls'' (2014) *''Hart of Dixie'' (2014) *''Enlisted'' (2014) *''Revenge'' (2013) *''The Neighbors'' (2013) *''Little Horribles'' (2013) *''Perception'' (2013) *''The Goodwin Games'' (2013) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2008-2013) *''Newsreaders'' (2013) *''Up All Night'' (2012) *''The Mindy Project'' (2012) *''The First Family'' (2012) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2012) *''NCIS'' (2012) *''Luck'' (2012) *''The Office'' (2011) *''Free Agents'' (2011) *''Big Time Rush'' (2011) *''Wilfred'' (2011) *''Hawthorne'' (2011) *''Castle'' (2011) *''General Hospital'' (2011) *''The Defenders'' (2011) *''Victorious'' (2010) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2010) *''Gigantic'' (2010) *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2010) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''Sons of Anarchy'' (2010) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2010) *''Important Things with Demetri Martin'' (2010) *''Southland'' (2010) *''Big Love'' (2010) *''The Sarah Silverman Program.'' (2007-2010) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2003-2009) *''ER'' (2009) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2009) *''Eleventh Hour'' (2009) *''The Mentalist'' (2008) *''Mind of Mencia'' (2008) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2008) *''CSI: Miami'' (2008) *''Bones'' (2007) *''Boston Legal'' (2007) *''Life'' (2007) *''Entourage'' (2007) *''State of Mind'' (2007) *''Side Order of Life'' (2007) *''Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip'' (2007) *''Drake & Josh'' (2007) *''Shark'' (2007) *''My Boys'' (2006) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2006) *''Four Kings'' (2006) *''Justice'' (2006) *''The Closer'' (2006) *''Pepper Dennis'' (2006) *''What About Brian'' (2006) *''Cold Case'' (2006) *''Criminal Minds'' (2005) *''Over There'' (2005) *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' (2005) *''The Comeback'' (2005) *''The King of Queens'' (2005) *''Everwood'' (2005) *''Unscripted'' (2005) *''Charmed'' (2005) *''Arrested Development'' (2005) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2004) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2000-2004) *''Wanda Does It'' (2004) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''That's So Raven'' (2004) *''Six Feet Under'' (2004) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2000-2004) *''Reba'' (2004) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2003) *''Life with Bonnie'' (2002-2003) *''Even Stevens'' (2000-2003) *''Monk'' (2003) *''JAG'' (2002) *''Firefly'' (2002) *''Grounded for Life'' (2002) *''The Agency'' (2002) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1995-2001) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2000) *''Freaks and Geeks'' (2000) *''Malibu, CA'' (2000) *''7th Heaven'' (2000) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1997-2000) *''Martial Law'' (1999) *''The X-Files'' (1999) *''Dharma & Greg'' (1999) *''Party of Five'' (1998) *''Nash Bridges'' (1997-1998) *''Chicago Hope'' (1998) *''Working'' (1998) *''Team Knight Rider'' (1997) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1997) *''Ally McBeal'' (1997) *''Murphy Brown'' (1997) *''Bonnie'' (1995-1996) *''Coach'' (1996) *''Pacific Blue'' (1996) *''Pride & Joy'' (1995) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1995) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1994) *''The Building'' (1993) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (1991-1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1991) *''Nurses'' (1991) *''Grand'' (1990) *''Newhart'' (1990) *''Roseanne'' (1989) *''21 Jump Street'' (1989) External Links * * Category:Actors